


Under the Bed

by LauraEMoriarty



Series: His Glowing Hands [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty





	Under the Bed

“Mummy,” Rose’s head shifts abruptly from the pillow, rising on her elbow as she rubs her eyes with one hand.

“There’s a monster under my bed,” Ella says, her brown eyes wide with fright.

“Want me to look?” Rose asks, knowing there won’t really be one beneath her seven year old daughter’s bed.

“Yes please,” Ella replies, and Rose slides out of the bed, reaching for her new non-existent sidearm. She follows her daughter down the hall, her feet padding against the ancient timber floor.

“Nothing under the bed,” Rose tells her, reaching out to hug her precious child.

“Good.”


End file.
